same old thing revised
by goblin kid
Summary: a girl and her friend rode ordinary everyday teenage lives untill they get sucked into the dbz reality...whats even worse one of them falls in love only to have it torn apart (ok here is the revised story hopefully we wont have any problems) PLZ R
1. part 1

A/N: I know I have a ton of other stories I need to finish writing but this one was getting on my nerves so I had to get it out. It's an AU a girl from reality and her friend gets sucked up into the DBZ world.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Same old thing  
  
Part 1  
  
A 17-year-old girl with black hair and green eyes slept peacefully. The morning was coming quickly, something Jesse hated; she simply didn't like morning. It was always the same, get up, get ready, go to school, work, come home, cram for some kind of stupid annoying test, and go to sleep. She never got to do anything outside of her daily schedule.  
  
Suddenly the scream of her alarm clock broke the morning calmness. She shot up instantly; she hated that clock so much. She stumbled out of bed all most falling to her face turning off the clock. After the clock was put to silence she went back to sleep, forgetting she had to get ready for school.  
  
Suddenly she woke to someone pushing her. She opened her eyes suddenly aware that she had slept in to late.  
  
"Oh crap I can't believe i slept in" she jumped out of bed  
  
Her sister snickered "better hurry up or your going to miss the bus"  
  
"Shut your face midget" Jesse growled grabbing a pair of pants pulling them on over her boxers. She pulled her sweatshirt on over her pajama Shirt, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.  
  
She ran to the bus stop to find she was to late. She watched it as it drove into the intersection to the next stop, which was a good 5 blocks away.  
  
"Damn" she grumbled "well maybe I can still make it to the next one" she spoke to herself.  
  
She walked along the cross walk and over to the last stop the bus would make. When she got there the bus was loading kids up. She sped walked to the bus and got on. She looked around for an open seat. Everything was filled so she had to scrunch up into the first seat to her left.  
  
When she got to school she met up with her friend "hey Amy what's goin on"  
  
Amy looked up from a dragon ball z comic book "dude did you get on the wrong side of the bed or what...you look terrible"  
  
Jesse sat down across from her "the mornings terrible...not me. I slept in and then I missed the bus, the bus drivers an ass and so are the insignificant little runts I had to be scrunched by"  
  
Amy laughed lightly "oh well maybe you'll learn this time"  
  
Jesse sighed "right like I did last time...and the time before that, and the time before that...lets face it my mornings suck...come to think of it most of my life sucks"  
  
Amy looked up again. "How so"  
  
"Aww forget it"  
  
Just as Jesse said that the bell rang. "Later...see ya after school okay"  
  
"Ya to study for the exit exams right"  
  
Jesse nodded and head to class. At the end of the day she met up with Amy again. They caught the bus and headed to Jesse's house. When they got there jesses dad was busy on the computer, His headphones on talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Jesse not now im busy"  
  
"All I said was hi"  
  
"Hey look you want to be grounded im tired of your smart alick remarks"  
  
Jesse grumbled and walked up stairs followed by Amy. They immediately started on the cramming for the exit exams. After an hour or two jesses dad called up  
  
"Jesse im going to get your sister from band practice be back in a couple of minutes"  
  
"Ok" she called back then continued on working the exams  
  
As soon as jesses dad was out of the neighborhood a phone ion jesses room rang. Jesse looked up along with Amy. They looked at each other "well pick it up"  
  
"Amy that phone shouldn't be ringing"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Its not plugged in and it doesn't work"  
  
They sat in silence as the phone continued to ring. However instead of turning off after 4 rings it kept ringing. Finally Jesse couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone.  
  
"H-hello"  
  
Jesse listened carefully while my looked at her in anticipation.  
  
"Amy you're not going to believe this but...I hear gokus voice"  
  
Amy shot up and ran to the phone. She snatched it from jesses hands and listened. Suddenly there was a flash of light; Jesse and Amy closed their eyes. When they opened them they stood in an upstairs room in the son house holding a phone.  
  
Jesse looked around, there was shower going somewhere, and some one talking downstairs. Amy put the phone down and looked around. She pointed to an open door, where the shower sounds came from.  
  
Jesse pulled Amy away and dragged her to the hallway door. She looked down the hallway then looked back to Amy "ok we need to not be noticed you know kinda like invisible"  
  
Amy nodded. Jesse turned back to check the hallway. "Ok ready I think I've got it planned"  
  
Jesse moved her hand behind her to grab Amy's attention accidentally smacking her in the face. Amy didn't move causing Jesse to turn around.  
  
"Dude what's the matter" she asked then suddenly realized the shower wasn't on anymore.  
  
She looked up. Goku stood in front of Amy in his blue boxers and a towel on his head. He stared at them "what are you two doing in my house"  
  
A/N: ok I know it was kinda quick but I wasn't in the mood to explain an entire school day hopefully it gets better. PLZ R&R I need 2. 


	2. part2

A/N: ok heres chapter 2 sorry about all the confusion...and because of that confusion im going to have to raise the reviews on this chapter to 5 because the first 4 for chapter 1 were erased when I fixed the chapter so PLZ R&R I really need them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Busted  
  
(Part 2)  
  
Jesse looked up at goku in horror. Amy fell to her knees "please don't hurt us its her fault really she's the one that picked up the phone...im to young to die...I'll clean your shoes just don't hurt me"  
  
Goku looked down at Amy. "Uhh I wasn't going to..."  
  
"PLEASE don't kill me...if some ones going let it be someone really evil...im not evil"  
  
"Uh...okay...but all I wanted to know was why were you two in my house"  
  
Amy clung to gokus legs "don't hurt me"  
  
Jesse looked at Amy then at goku ~I run pretty quick...Amy is stuck to his legs so...I can run real good...they didn't recruit me for the guys football team for nothing~ she began to back up. Goku looked up at her.  
  
Jesse made eye contact then turned and ran. She ran down the stairs not looking back. Chichi was cooking and had her back to the stairs. Gohan looked up and saw Jesse run by and out the door. It took a minute before gohan realized what was happening and by then goku was already after her.  
  
When Jesse got out of the son house, what she thought was a decent distance, looked back. She smiled to her self when she saw no one after her.  
  
SMACK  
  
Jesse fell backwards onto her butt. She looked up, goku stood right in front of her.  
  
"You know I don't mind if your in my house but I expect questions to be answered especially since I have no idea who you are, and running isn't something I promote" goku frowned down at her.  
  
Jesse gulped and stared up at him in fear ~how the hell did he catch up to me, Amy was stuck to his legs and not to mention I didn't see him pass me~  
  
Goku bent down and lifted Jesse up by the collar "now who are you"  
  
Jesse frowned "im not telling you"  
  
Goku sighed then started to walk away dragging Jesse by the shirt. "Hey let go grrr I mean it...I'll...I'll erase you" Jesse spoke whipping out an eraser from her pocket.  
  
Jesse started to rub the eraser on gokus hand. Goku ignored the rubbing friction that was an attempt to escape. When they got back to the house Jesse was still trying to erase gokus hand, which had now turned red from the erasers friction.  
  
Goku drag Jesse into the house where gohan sat asking Amy questions. Amy by now wasn't crying anymore. Goku lifted Jesse and set her on a stool at the counter. Chichi, gohan goten and Amy watched her.  
  
Jesse jumped up and made another attempt to run away which was soon shattered as goku caught her with only arm and pushed her back to the stool. Jesse finally sat and stared at goku with the death stare as many called it.  
  
Goku just stared back "are you going to answer my questions or am I going to make your friend here answer them for me"  
  
"I damn straight will not answer a single question...I want to go home NOW"  
  
Goku sighed and looked at gohan. "Mister uh goku...that's right...you wont get anything out of her when she's like this and im serious, she can be one stubborn ass"  
  
"Hey whose side are you on"  
  
"Sorry jess but their not against us...if anything their willing to help us" Amy reasoned  
  
"Traitor" Jesse spoke under breath  
  
"Goku her name is Jesse amun, she's 17 and a junior at mosuki high school, not to mention a straight A kid. But she doesn't drive yet..."  
  
"He doesn't need to know every detail Amy" Jesse grumbled  
  
"And I had a B this year in math"  
  
Amy glanced at Jesse then looked to goku "there you have it"  
  
"Thank you kindly...uh what was your name"  
  
"Amy"  
  
"Oh thank y..."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chichi walked over and answered it. In cam e bulma followed by vegeta and trunks  
  
"Goku, goku your not going to believe this but something's jumped from another reality into ours" bulma spoke hurriedly  
  
Goku looked up then at the tow girls.  
  
"Ya I think I know"  
  
A/N: ok I need 5 reviews before I can bring up the next chapter. So PLZ R&R 


	3. part3

A/N: that was so cool I thank everybody for supporting me in the reviews that was so awesome. So now the review number will go back down to 3 thanks a lot everybody.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Is it really  
  
(Part 3)  
  
Jesse looked up quickly at bulma. Bulma looked at the two strange girls along with vegeta and trunks. Jesse didn't normally watch 'Dragonball Z' but she had seen enough to know who the basic characters were. Jesse looked past bulma's look, which suddenly changed to something Jesse hated seeing on people's faces.  
  
She looked at vegeta she knew him well he was the dude always in a bad mood according to Amy, and then there was the young man behind him with lavender hair. She hadn't seen him before. Who was he? When they made eye contact Jesse looked away at the floor.  
  
Trunks walked in a little more over to goten "hey man what's going on"  
  
Goten looked up and did a little hand shake (you know that guy thing guys always do and sometimes girls) "not much just got to run aways from reality"  
  
Trunks laughed "day dreamers huh? Well it's always like your family to pick up the stragglers huh"  
  
Jesse watched this boy named trunks talk to his friend from the corner of her eye. While goku spoke to bulma and vegeta about what had happened. After a few moments Jesse decided maybe it was time to flee the coop. She slowly began to creep out of her seat sliding down to the ground hiding in the shadow of the counter.  
  
Jesse began to creep towards the door. When she got there she was behind bulma, vegeta and goku. She slowly opened the door and ran out not closing it. She ran fast as she could towards the forest. When she got there she quickly hid in a small cave she found.  
  
Goku finished talking with bulma and looked back towards were Jesse would be seated...she wasn't there. Goku looked up at Amy. Amy smiled and pointed to the door. Goku looked at her.  
  
"Why didn't you say something"?  
  
"Because jesses already out to eat me up so I figured it probably wouldn't matter because she will come back sooner or later"  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
Amy laughed "I don't want to be mean to Jesse or anything but while she's strong in running she's terrible in the wild life. She simply doesn't get along well with bugs or animals in general"  
  
"Oh" goku spoke  
  
Sure enough it only took a few hours before Jesse couldn't stand hiding and was starving. She looked around and the place was devoid of wild life. Finally at nightfall she couldn't take it and went back to the son household. She slammed the door open stomped inside and sat back at her stool.  
  
Not to long after goku walked inside with goten, trunks, and Amy. Jesse looked absolutely furious when goku smiled "im happy to see you've decided to come back."  
  
"Don't push man, I've had enough for one day, im starved and I smell of stink, I haven't shaved AND IM NOT AT HOME GETTING PREPARED FOR AN EXIT EXAM THAT HAPPENS TO BE TOMORROW" Jesse screamed  
  
Gokus smile faded when he realized this child could possibly be the female version of vegeta...or bulma, maybe chichi as well. Who ever she was liked she was in one hell of a mood and didn't want to be tampered with.  
  
Goku walked into the kitchen and pulled out two plates for her. "We saved dinner for you I figured you would be hungry" goku spoke setting down the two plates.  
  
Jesse ate the food quickly yet properly using all her utensils. When she finished she was full to the brim and in a slightly better mood. Goku took the plates back to the sink and washed them while trunks, goten and Amy sat at the table.  
  
Trunks sat across from Jesse watching her. Goten after a few moments of watching trunks and Jesse decided he was up for a nice warm shower. Amy sat and stared up after goten with a small blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
Jesse began to feel uncomfortable under trunks stare, so she did what anyone like Jesse would do...stare back. Before you knew it Jesse and trunks were locked in a staring contest the first person to blink or smile would lose and serve the unspoken consequences (there not spoken so you don't know what they are hehe)  
  
When goku finished he walked past trunks and Jesse still staring at each other. He paused and looked at them then left to watch TV Amy followed after him leaving Jesse and trunks alone.  
  
Finally trunks was starting to grow a smile...he couldn't help it. He was in a staring match with a strange girl from another dimension. To him it was absolutely hilarious. Finally a grin broke through. Jesse jumped up "OH YA I BEAT YOU, I AM THE ALMIGHT BOW BEFORE ME PATHETIC...uh well umm...hmm...CARTOON BOW BEFORE YOUR MASTER"  
  
Trunks looked up at her with a strange look then started to laugh. "Ok I bow" trunks laughed as he gestured his bow without leaving the table. "You win so what do I do know almighty master"  
  
Jesse sat back down "I don't know I haven't decided that yet" finally after all day Jesse broke into a smile showing her white teeth.  
  
~Wow for a person from another dimension she really has a pretty smile...no I did not just think that~ trunks thought looking away. Suddenly the shower turned off and Jesse remembered how dirty she felt and her attitude came back in an instant.  
  
"I know what you can do for me," she said looking to trunks  
  
"Convince goku to give me three big towels clean clothes that isn't a dress, show me the shower and the shampoo along with a razor, then convince him that setting up a bed in a separate room where I can be alone is a good idea"  
  
Trunks looked at her "ugh girls...fine" trunks got up and spoke to goku.  
  
Goku walked in and looked at Jesse "I take it you've decided to be corporative."  
  
Jesse sighed "for the time being we'll see how things go from here"  
  
Goku smiled "alright follow me"  
  
Goku did as Jesse requested then left her in peace as she took care of all her girlish needs. When she finished with her shower she went to the room that goku had pointed out to be hers. A mattress was set out for her with one comforter. She lie down and fell quickly to sleep.  
  
A/N: well that was part three. PLZ R&R I need 2 thank you. 


	4. part 4

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update but FFN is having some technical issues soooo. Yeah anyways here ya go part 4  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
Part 4  
  
Jesse woke to sunlight in her face. She sat up suddenly, looked around then remembered that she wasn't at home and didn't have to worry much about school. She lay back down and turned her back to the window covering her head with the blankets.  
  
Just then the door was slammed open and trunks walked in he grabbed the blankets and ripped them off of her. "Come on sleepy head if your going to be stuck in the dimension then your going to help with the chores and...stuff."  
  
Jesse sat up again "give me that" she spoke ripping the blankets from trunks' hands.  
  
"I aint doing anything until 12 o'clock"  
  
Trunks sighed, "Well then that's great because the clock just struck one now get up before I make you get up"  
  
Jesse ignored trunks and curled deeper into the blankets. "What are you doing here anyways you don't live here"  
  
Trunks looked at the heap of blankets "I happen to train with my friend, and his dad now GET UP!!!" trunks shouted into her ear.  
  
Jesse cringed then turned the other way. Trunks sighed once more then lifted her up.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU ASS PUT ME DOWN NOW! DAMN IT I DON'T RECALL ASKING TO BE CARRIED OUT OF BED! PUT ME DOWN GRAHHH"  
  
Trunks carried Jesse all the way down stairs then dropped her in front of goku. Goku smiled at her. "All of you go away," Jesse mumbled curling into a ball on the floor.  
  
"Now come on you've got a big day ahead of you" goku spoke cheerfully  
  
Jesse glared at him then stood up, "fine im getting dressed" she spoke walking back up the stairs to her room.  
  
When she came down she wore some ones old training clothes possibly chichi's. The pants were a light blue with white wrapping around the shin. She wore black shoes similar to gokus. Her shirt was white and had no sleeves. Around her waist was a white belt.  
  
Trunks looked at her ~not bad for training clothes...no not thinking stuff like that bad trunks bad~ he thought turning away.  
  
Goku looked at her then walked out side while talking "when you finish breakfast come outside there are some things we must go over"  
  
"Hey wait where's Amy"  
  
Goku turned back "she's outside training...actually learning to fight with goten"  
  
"Oh" Jesse watched goku walk outside then looked at trunks with a glare "why'd you have to get me up"  
  
Trunks smiled arrogantly "because you cant play dead all day"  
  
Jesse looked away for a moment then charged at trunks knocking him to the floor. She sat on top of him and punched him in the face several times before he caught her wrists. "Geez you need to go to anger management or something goooolllllee" trunks sat up pushing Jesse off of him.  
  
Jesse looked at him. Not even a scratch on his face. She stood up "I don't need breakfast" she spoke softly  
  
"Good because im not letting you eat any" trunks growled rubbing his nose.  
  
Chichi looked up from the stove "beside that lunch is already started"  
  
Trunks grabbed jesses wrist and dragged her outside then shouted to goku "hey goku I think Jesse already knows how to fight"  
  
Goku looked down from the air. He drifted slowly down to the ground "what do you mean"  
  
Well she already whacked me a good few times see for your self"  
  
Goku looked at the scolding girl. "Alright Jesse charge at me"  
  
Jesse looked up and with out hesitation charged. She ran at goku then just before she ran into him jumped back as he jumped away and swung his foot. She jumped again and pressed her foot into his face. He caught her ankle and pulled her down to the ground.  
  
Jesse being very flexible took the chance and swung her other foot into his head. Goku let go of her ankle the jumped back again taking fighting stance. "Yep she can fight, although she could use some touch ups here and there"  
  
Jesse growled and charged at him again. Goku however this time lifted to the air. "Sorry Jesse im down trunks is going to teach you what you need to know"  
  
Jesse looked up "coward come down here and fight me" goku laughed as he flew away.  
  
Jesse sighed and sat down "alright fine trunks teach me...each all of your vast knowledge oh mighty one" she spoke mockingly.  
  
Trunks walked up and turned in front of her well first I think we should start off with how to control energy...yes I do believe you will use that to your benefit"  
  
"Oh shut up," Jesse grumbled as trunks laughed lightly.  
  
A/N: I know that was a short chapter but it gets better. 


	5. part 5

A/N: sorry it took so long to add a new chapter I was waiting to see if I would get more reviews I guess not oh well. This chapter I need 3 reviews or I wont write another chapter so badger your friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Part 5  
  
(late night thunder)  
  
Jesse sat patiently concentrating on her energy level. She had impressed trunks so far, by how well she controlled her energy. He thought she would be difficult to work with but he was mistaken.  
  
He watched her as her brow furrowed in concentration, he couldn't help himself thinking about her and he wasn't quit sure that doing that was a good thing. His mother the other day seemed to be appalled by her. And trunks got the unnerving feeling that if he fell for her his mother would flip out.  
  
Trunks zoned out and didn't realize it when Jesse was standing in front of him. She looked down at him then kicked him in the shin lightly, grabbing his attention. Trunks looked up at her.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Well I think im doing pretty good look"  
  
Jesse held out her and showed trunks a concentrated ball of golden energy. Trunks stood up. And stared at it then looked at her.  
  
"Wow I think your ready to start learning to fly" trunks was getting more and more impressed by her each moment.  
  
Jesse looked at him with a look that suggested she was in a mood to kick his ass rather than learn to fly. She looked at the sky as if she were going to ask a question but stopped suddenly as she saw her friend Amy zooming around in the sky.  
  
Her mouth dropped, she looked at trunks in a horrifying rage and pointed to the sky "wha-how did she-why haven't I grrr"  
  
Trunks looked at the sky "well she started at like 9 this morning...had you gotten up earlier you might've passed her up but you didn't s..."  
  
Jesse wrapped her hands around trunks' neck and began to shake his head back and forth  
  
"Had I gotten up earlier my ass"  
  
"Agh Jesse please let go of my neck your choking me" trunks pulled her hands off his neck and she kicked him in the shin harder leaving a bruise but he ignored it.  
  
"Geez jess relax your already learning faster than her you'll be in the sky in no time just relax please"  
  
Jesse grumbled under her breath and listened carefully top trunks she was going to prove that she wasn't lazy as he earlier suggested. She wanted to get this right the first time.  
  
About an hour or so later Jesse was back to concentrating a little more than before. She insisted that she learn to fly before the day was out. Dinner was coming close. Trunks was starving they had skipped lunch because Jesse was so insistent that she learn to fly.  
  
Trunks' stomach grumbled; he sat cross-legged on the ground his elbow rested on his knee while his hand held his chin. He was tired bored and hungry. He closed his eyes trying to get a little nap. He opened his eyes suddenly as he heard Jesse laughing.  
  
He looked at where she had previously been standing. He stood up and looked when he couldn't find her.  
  
"Up here trunks look"  
  
Trunks looked up sure enough Jesse hovered in the air. Trunks smiled ~finally now I can eat something~  
  
"Excellent now can we go eat dinner im starved"  
  
Jesse lowered herself to the ground before trunks and smiled "sure I could go for a nice dinner."  
  
Trunks and Jesse walked to the house. They walked in side to a table filled with people. Trunks and Jesse sat down at to open seats...right next to each other. Jesse sat next to goku and trunks was by goten.  
  
"Sooo how was training you guys were out there a long time we were beginning to think you forgot about us" goku spoke grabbing an entire chicken and setting it on his plate.  
  
Trunks was so hungry that her ignored goku completely and didn't bother to put the food on his plate before he stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Dude save some for everyone else" goten spoke-watching trunks startled  
  
Chichi laughed "don't worry goten there's more in the kitchen let trunks eat he hasn't had anything since breakfast"  
  
"Yeah well if we're not careful he might eat the entire house"  
  
Everyone (except Jesse and trunks) laughed at gotens remark. Dinner didn't last very long especially since there was more than just goku eating lots of food. When dinner was over goku washed dishes with chichi while trunks, goten and Amy watched TV.  
  
Jesse sat at the table reading one of gohan's many old study books. She hadn't gotten over the fact she missed her exams and was very devastated by it. So she studied away. Chichi finished the dishes and looked at Jesse than tapped goku.  
  
Goku turned and looked at chichi, chichi pointed to Jesse and smiled. Goku looked at her and laughed lightly. Chichi and goku often joked about the effort chichi went through to make her eldest son study.  
  
The couple went out to the living room to watch TV with the boys leaving Jesse alone at the table. An hour later Jesse sighed and looked at the ceiling ~this is a pain in the butt...why am I even worried about this it passed there's no way I can make this all up...I suppose I should watch TV with the others~  
  
Jesse stood up and walked into the living room. Goku and chichi were going to bed, goten was already asleep on the couch and Amy had long since gone to her room. Trunks sat awake playing a game on the playstation2.  
  
Jesse walked in and watched him play. Trunks paused the game and looked up at her. He smiled "you done studying for a test that has come and gone"  
  
"Oh shut up what do you know about real world exit exams"  
  
Trunks frowned "I bet I could pass them without even studying the topics a year before"  
  
"Really I'd like to see that"  
  
Trunks went back to his game "Im tired of arguing with you it's a waste of time"  
  
Jesse began to mock him. When she finished the room was set in eiry silence. Suddenly goten gave out a loud snort as his snores began. The sound startled trunks and Jesse. They both turned and looked at goten then at each other.  
  
They smiled nervously to one another before they gave out a small laugh. Jesse sat down by trunks as the hall light was turned off leaving the TV light.  
  
Trunks handed Jesse a controller "wanna play I can make it a two player race game"  
  
"Sure I bet I could beat you at an electronic race game any day"  
  
Trunks changed the settings of the game, the game switched over to a racecar game. Jesse picked her car then waited for trunks to pick his, and then they raced. Some how Jesse won leaving trunks in the dust.  
  
They laughed then stopped as a loud gust of wind pounded at the window making Jesse jump. Thunder rolled overhead as lightning light the house up for a split second. Suddenly rain poured down crashing into the roof, and sounding through the house.  
  
Jesse looked at trunks startled "wow that was weird it was a beautiful day and this storm just came out of no where"  
  
Trunks looked at Jesse with a slight smile "summer rain kinda do that especially out here in the tropics...one more race"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
Jesse and trunks began to race again as lighting struck once more knocking out the electricity leaving trunks and Jesse in the dark. The house filled with the storms boom as thunder rolled overhead again.  
  
A/N: ok that was a nice little chapter don't you think well PLZ R&R I need 3. 


	6. part 6

A/N: here you peoples go. Enjoy and im sorry for any mechanical errors that might occur, just remember don't complain unless you have something nice to say on top of it or if you cant say anything and cant do better yourself then don't say anything.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
Part 6  
  
(Bold move)  
  
Trunks and Jesse stared in to the darkness. Jesse lifted her hand up to her face but couldn't see it. "Oookay any one got a flash light...trunks?" Jesse heard trunks shift about but couldn't see him.  
  
"Trunks where'd ya go" she waited a minute and upon gaining no response called for him again "trunks this isn't amusing..."  
  
"Ok im sorry for being mean but im a little afraid of the dark...trunks" Jesse felt about on the floor where she was sure he was sitting.  
  
Jesse stood up and started to walk but tripped over the playstation2 instead. Jesse lifted her self up and leaned back.  
  
"Well alright fine I'll just sit here until you get back...alone...in the dark...trunks?" Jesse began to whine  
  
Jesse got up again and started towards the kitchen hoping he was finding a candle...that's were she kept her candles and supposed perhaps goku did the same. Jesse felt her way along the wall and when she turned the corner trunks came with a flashlight.  
  
The two ran into each other. Jesse lay on the floor beneath trunks her eyes closed. The flashlights batteries were knocked out leaving the two in the dark. Trunks lay on top of Jesse his eyes wide open. His face only inches from Jesse's.  
  
After a moment he pushed himself off "Jesse im so sorry are you ok"  
  
He put his hand out for her. Jesse opened her eyes still a little startled as to what had happened. She looked at him her eyes better adjusted to the dark. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Trunks let go of Jesse's hand and looked for the flashlight and the batteries. Jesse stood in her place. Trunks found the light but couldn't find the batteries. He looked at the flashlight and began to walk back to Jesse bumping into her again. This time Jesse caught him before they fell again.  
  
Trunks looked up again they were only inches from each other. "Sorry its...it's a little dark"  
  
Jesse looked at trunks and didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a moment; trunks slowly began to lean forward.  
  
"Whoa hey you two get a room" trunks' head snapped to the side goten stood in the hall way with a candle smiling slyly.  
  
Trunks and Jesse's cheeks flushed with pink barley visible in the candlelight.  
  
"Goten how much of that did you see"  
  
Gotens smile widened "lets see I heard the fall, saw the position, watched you run into her and then I flicked the candle on"  
  
Trunks grimaced for a minute "curse your perfect eye sight" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Jesses head leaned to the side "how did you see that it was completely dark"  
  
Trunks looked at Jesse "well I have my dads vision, we can see in the dark real good"  
  
Jesse looked away "...im going to bed" she spoke in a militant voice.  
  
Trunks and goten watched Jesse walk up the dimly lit stairs, they listened for the door open and then close. After what seemed to be a semi-slam trunks turned to goten. His teeth gritted and he resembled vegeta perfectly.  
  
"If you say so much as a single peep about this I swear I'll eat you alive," he growled.  
  
Goten gulped and gave out the famous son grin nodding his head furiously. Trunks turned and pulled out the couch bed leaving goten alone.  
  
A/N: hmm wonder what the next chapters gunna be like? 


	7. part 7

A/N: well I hope you're happy I stayed up late writing this. R&r I need at least 3  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 7  
  
The next day was foggy. The grass was soggy and the wind still howled. Goku was up and trying to fix the power lines while everyone else was stuck inside.  
  
Trunks sat at the table sipping on a glass of orange juice. Goten walked in sleepily and looked at trunks "hmm I smell minute maid"  
  
"Ha ha very funny goten, just remember your mom poured it not me"  
  
Goten smirked and sat by trunks as chichi brought of a glass of apple juice. Trunks looked at goten "hmm I smell more minute maid...and you were saying?"  
  
"Shut up man I just got up give me some slack"  
  
"Yeah sure...only cause you're my buddy"  
  
It wasn't long until goku stormed in the house soaking wet hair tossed about more than normal "god nab it that damn tree took the hole frickin system out and im not good with electronics...look at this I've electrocuted myself five times trying to fix that thing"  
  
Goku walked in a little more and gave out a little shudder as electricity ran through him. Chichi looked up. She shook her head as goku walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a rubber scooper used to get out certain foods from jars. She hit him on the head with it lightly.  
  
"Rubber makes the world go round," she laughed as goku snatched the spoon from her.  
  
"Right... well look if it isn't sleeping beauty...Amy there's no training today, were in a storm"  
  
Amy looked up lazily then down at the counter. "I know, the thunder kept me up all night"  
  
Goku looked back to the kitchen window, he sighed, "im going to give another try...trunks can you help"  
  
Trunks looked up "sure I can help a little"  
  
Just as trunks got up Jesse stumbled down the stairs. Goten and the others watched her fall on the floor get up and sit at the table. She stared at the wall a moment and then her head smacked into the table, and she began to snore.  
  
"Trunks...I think I see dead people"  
  
"No kidding...its dawn of the dead"  
  
Goku looked at Jesse "nothing a little electricity can't fix"  
  
Chichi turned around "yeah if you want a franken-Jesse"  
  
The group laughed then stopped suddenly "I heard that"  
  
Jesse lifted her head, exposing dark circles under her eyes. "All of you can go eat a monkey"  
  
The group looked at goku. Goku looked around "...what"  
  
"You heard her sweet heart she wants us to eat a monkey"  
  
Goku pointed at chichi "HEY YOU! Your on thin ice"  
  
The group broke out into laughter again. Jesse sighed then turned her head to the side. Trunks and goku walked out of the house.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the TV flashed on and the playstation2 intro began to play. The two men walked in goku grinding his teeth trunks laughing lightly.  
  
"Goku I don't think you should try to fix circuit breakers anymore"  
  
"There is no way im going to try to do something like that again"  
  
"Goku do you think we can train I know you said earlier that we couldn't but look its stopped raining and the sun is up" Amy asked a little more awake  
  
Goku stopped and looked out the window. He sighed and thought for a moment. "I guess go ahead" he smiled  
  
Amy jumped with glee and grabbed gotens arm. They left the house and began to train in the front yard. Trunks walked in and sat at the table next to Jesse. Trunks watched the backside of her head.  
  
"What'd ya say wanna go train?" he asked cautiously  
  
Jesse lifted her head up and thought for a moment she sighed "I guess there's nothing better to do"  
  
Trunks smiled "excellent I'll meet you outside" with that he ran outside.  
  
About ten minutes later Jesse came out wearing a new set of training clothes. She walked out rubbing her eyes and yawning. Trunks smiled to her as she finished a loud yawn.  
  
Jesse walked up to him "now what are we doing"  
  
Trunks smile grew wider "I think you already know how to spar"  
  
A/N: ok your lucky I got this up when I did so please R&R thanks I need three. 


	8. part 8

A/N: oooh trunks is going to try something today...again. Will Jesse go with it or is she gunna turn him down? R+R I need 3  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part8  
  
(I'm letting you know)  
  
Trunks and Jesse flew out a little ways from the house. Mist blew into their face slowing there pace a little but neither minded much. An eerie silence befell them as they flew alone and together.  
  
"Were are we going" Jesse finally asked watching the scenery below her whisk away.  
  
"Just a place I know of...its really good for sparing, you'll see. I think you might like it actually" trunks responded smiling to him self.  
  
It wasn't long until trunks stopped and landed in a grassy clearing surrounded by an occasional large boulder.  
  
"This is it" trunks said confidently, letting his fists rest on his hips.  
  
Jesse surveyed the place interested. "Its nice" she looked at him. A smile crept slowly to her face.  
  
Trunks slowly got into a sparing stance. "Alright...lets begin"  
  
Jesse looked at him and smiled as she got into her stance.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Jesse jumped up and swung her foot into his face. He blocked with his forearm and moved in for the kill. He grabbed her ankle and swung her to the floor. Jesse easily retaliated by swing her feet up into the air taking him with them.  
  
Trunks flipped over her and landed on his toes. As he turned Jesse swung a punch at his face again skinning his cheek lightly. Trunks swung his fist at her stomach. Jesse caught it firmly. Trunks took a step towards her forcing his fist to go farther into her grasp. Suddenly he ripped his hand from her grasp and swung at her.  
  
Jesse ducked and swung her legs under his, cutting them from beneath him. Jesse jumped up and kicked him in the face. He slid across the ground for a few seconds then flipped and landed on his feet. He charged towards her. The two clashed and swung at each other.  
  
Their knuckles smacked into each other while trunks other fist lightly punched her in the cheek. Jesse fell slightly losing her balance but quickly 'cart wheeled' away with one hand the other on her cheek. She landed and rubbed her cheek lightly. She smiled challengingly at him.  
  
Slowly the two spent the day fighting silently. Around 4 in the afternoon trunks began try to talk to her. "Tired yet?" he asked as he caught her knee.  
  
"Are you kidding, we haven't even got started yet...besides...your going easy" she said pulling his fist towards her as he swung at her gut.  
  
She threw a right hook under his jaw; trunks closed his eyes from the force even though it didn't hurt much at all. But closing his eyes was a mistake as Jesse kicked both feet into his abdomen sending him flying to the ground.  
  
Trunks stopped him self just before he hit the ground. He looked up at Jesse as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Jesse watched him as he sat on the floor. She sighed and began to descend to the ground.  
  
Jesse landed next to him and looked down.  
  
"Sit" trunks ordered pointing to the ground  
  
"What's the matter have you had enough"  
  
Trunks smiled "I wouldn't necessarily put it that way...but for the moment yes"  
  
Jesse sat down and looked at him. He watched the horizon, and then turned to her. "Jesse...I think I need to tell you something"  
  
Jesse cocked her head slightly to the side in question. Trunks sighed heavily then ringed his hand through his hair in nervousness.  
  
"Im sorry, but I feel like you should know...I really like you...a lot" trunks looked at her in nervousness  
  
"Umm...kay" Jesse wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I, uh, I hope t-that maybe, well maybe that we could..." trunks let his voice carry away but quickly brought it back "you don't...your not bothered by this are you?"  
  
Jesse shook her head slowly then shrugged "should I be"  
  
Trunks gave out a heavy sigh in relief "I was kinda scared you would be if I told you...but don't say anything about this to anyone else...mom and dad would probably eat me alive if they knew that I liked someone that wasn't from the same reality"  
  
Jesse chuckled nervously "to tell you the truth I thought you were kinda cute from the beginning"  
  
Trunks looked at her "really"  
  
"Yeah...that's a nice sun set...don't you think"  
  
Trunks looked at the horizon again. "Mhmm it sure it"  
  
The two sat in silence watching the sunset; suddenly Jesse leaned over and pecked trunks on the cheek.  
  
Trunks sat for a moment startled his breath caught in his throat, he looked at her in an embarrassed disbelieve.  
  
"Sorry...had to, you didn't get to last night so thought id make it up"  
  
Trunks rubbed his cheek lightly, smiling at Jesse. "Well I think I was a little to nervous to actually have done anything" trunks responded blushing and looking at the floor.  
  
Jesse sighed are we going to spar more or are we done" Jesse asked sarcastically  
  
"Its up to you" trunks spoke lightly  
  
"Im pooped...I feel like whipped cream, and my butt hurts"  
  
"Well thanks for sharing"  
  
Jesse smiled "your welcome, any time, all you have to do is ask and I will give you the latest update on what my body is doing"  
  
Trunks laughed "ok I will be sure to call you every time I want to know"  
  
The two laughed lightly, and then sat in silence for a moment. "You-you don't have a boyfriend do you"  
  
Jesse looked at trunks "if I did do you think I would've kissed you on the cheek" she spoke sarcastically  
  
"I know that was a dumb question but...well you never know...people do weird things sometimes"  
  
"*Sigh* no I think I scare guys away if anything...I've never been kissed, and you're the very first person to actually tell me they like me that much"  
  
Trunks looked at Jesse in udder disbelieve "no way!...but your so pretty...I cant believe anyone would be afraid of you"  
  
"Liar"  
  
"What? its true...I think you're the most awesome girl I've ever met"  
  
"Why?" Jesse asked curiously  
  
"Well you've got a really colorful personality, your not covered in makeup, and you like challenges, not to mention you're an excellent fighter"  
  
"Oh shut up...your just saying that"  
  
"No im not"  
  
"Prove it" Jesse spoke a little frustrated.  
  
"Alright" trunks leaned over and kissed Jesse lightly on the lips "how's that"  
  
Jesse sat for a moment "you're the first guy to ever kiss me"  
  
Trunks blushed lightly, and then looked back to the horizon "we'd better get going"  
  
Jesse nodded. The two flew off and towards the son household. When they got there goku was setting the table. Chichi was finishing with dinner, Amy and goten were busy racing each other on the playsation2.  
  
Goku looked up as Trunks and Jesse walked in "well you two were out there for a while, we expected you to come in for lunch but you never showed"  
  
"Sorry goku we lost track of time, you know time flies by when your having fun"  
  
"Mhmm" goku looked up suspiciously at trunks.  
  
"Trunks come here...I need to talk to you...alone"  
  
Jesse glanced at trunks then at goku. She hesitated then went and watched goten and Amy's game.  
  
A/N: goku wants to talk to trunks alone. Is he in trouble or is it something else? R+R I need 3 


	9. part 9

A/N: IM SICK!!! *Sigh* again, oh well I guess. Well heres part 9 lets see what goku wants to talk about (high pitched squeaky voice) Ooooohhh O.o  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 9  
  
(Discussion)  
  
Trunks looked at goku curiously as goku led him into another room. The lights from the other rooms reflected into this room, giving it a ghastly look.  
  
"What's wrong" trunks asked  
  
Goku sighed heavily and looked at trunks from under his brow as if to scowled him "I want to make it perfectly clear that you know...both your mom and dad don't exactly...well they don't take a very strong liking to Jesse or Amy for that matter"  
  
Trunks nodded keeping eye contact with goku "I know"  
  
Goku gave out another sigh "no I don't think you do...your mom wants me to make sure you two don't get into a...quote on quote relationship...what am I supposed to tell her to night when she calls making sure you two aren't kissing"  
  
Trunks looked at goku shocked. An eerie silence fell into the room.  
  
"Trunks I know how you feel about her,"  
  
"How, that's impossible you were training with goten and Amy weren't you"  
  
"Were getting off the subject"  
  
Trunks looked at the floor. "You could always not pick up the phone when she calls"  
  
Goku snorted "sure then it'll ring all night...im not going to say anything about it but if she asks you know im going to have no choice but to tell her, I don't mind that you have strong feelings for her im just saying don't let it take hold of you."  
  
Trunks didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"After all gohan has already found 4 of the seven dragon balls...I was going to go join him a few days ago but he insisted I staid with you guys, she's going to have to go back to her reality, I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
"How can you feel it" trunks asked suddenly curious  
  
Goku glanced at trunks then looked out a window "im a saijen trunks, it's a natural thing...besides I know how people act when their falling in love...I should know I've been married for 25 sum years now"  
  
Trunks gulped "im not falling in love...I just like her a lot...love is when you get married"  
  
"Mhmm...well then I guess there's no reason for me to worry then. Do have any questions?"  
  
"No not really"  
  
"Alright then I guess I've said what I needed to say...don't do anything a married person would do"  
  
Trunks nodded and walked out of the room, goku followed him. Dinner was set on the table and the group was already starting on the food.  
  
Trunks sat by Jesse again, but ate little. He did more thinking than anything else that night. And when dinner was finished he was still sitting at the table thinking. He sat their while chichi and goku did the dishes and continued to sit there when goku and chichi went to bed. Goten fell asleep on the couch again while watching a movie with Amy and Jesse.  
  
Amy yawned as the credits rolled up the screen. "Im whipped, I'll see you tomorrow" Amy spoke standing up and stretching.  
  
"Alright night"  
  
"Yup, yup" Amy responded walking up the stairs.  
  
Jesse stood and walked into the dark dinning room. "Are you ok" she spoke softly as she put her hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up slightly "yeah I think so"  
  
"Ok well im going to bed...gotens sleeping on the couch again...he really doesn't do late night movies to well does he"  
  
"Heh, no he doesn't...never did either. When he was young he couldn't stay up past 7 o'clock. It's a wonder how he manages to stay up till 10 now"  
  
Trunks stood and turned to face Jesse, guess I'll just sleep in his room...I don't feel like making him get up...Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah" Jesse was walking up the stairs closely followed by trunks.  
  
"Goku knows...he said that he knows about...about us"  
  
Jesse looked back her hand clasped her door knob "how"  
  
"Mmmm he said he could 'feel' it"  
  
Jesse looked at trunks. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a loud snore came from goku, and chichi's bedroom. Their door was cracked open, and goku snored loudly.  
  
Jesse shook her head to her self then beckoned for trunks to come into her room. She closed the door behind her and looked at trunks. Trunks smiled at her.  
  
They sat down together on her bed, as trunks explained what goku had told him. Afterward the two sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Sounds like...he thought we were going to make out or something like that" trunks spoke lying back and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Or something worse like sex"  
  
"What was he thinking...we wouldn't do that...would we?"  
  
Jesse started to shake her head then stopped "well you don't know...I mean he doesn't know"  
  
Trunks looked at her, he smiled "your funny you know that"  
  
"People tell me that everyday" she spoke softly then kissed him.  
  
~  
  
Morning light streamed in and slowly woke trunks. He yawned and looked at Jesse. They had fallen asleep close to about 12 or 1 o'clock in the morning. He glanced at the clock, and yawned again.  
  
~Good~ thought, "That gives me an extra hour to sleep" he yawned again and sat up gently pushing Jesse off of him.  
  
"Not necessarily" trunks' head whirled around and looked at goku leaning against the doorframe.  
  
He's arms were crossed and his face was set with a very cross look, which resembled vegeta's usual scowl. Trunks gulped lightly ~busted...oh man am I so busted~ he thought looking at goku uncertain.  
  
"You have 4 minutes to get dressed and come down stairs" goku spoke sternly  
  
A/N: would've written more but im sick, and tired so your gunna have to wait until the next chapter to find out what kind of trouble trunks got himself into. 


	10. part 10

A/N: haha trunks was so BUSTED!!! R+R I need 3  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 10  
  
(I am in love)  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs timidly. He couldn't believe that goku had seen them like that together. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he goku sipping on a cup of green tea. Chichi looked at trunks then left the room.  
  
Goku looked up at trunks. He was absolutely furious, and yet remained calm keeping his temper in balance.  
  
"I warned you trunks...I warned you not to do it but you did...what happened you decided it wasn't good enough to listen to me"  
  
"It was an accident goku honest...I...I don't know what came over me really"  
  
Goku stood up knocking his chair over and slapping his hands on the table "having sex is not an accident you knew well what you were doing and you didn't think twice about doing it" he hissed  
  
Trunks was taken aback by gokus outburst of anger. It was unusual to see him so angry.  
  
"I...Im sorry goku" trunks looked down at the floor  
  
Goku pulled his chair back up and sat down. He crossed his ankles and looked up at trunks "no your not...don't give me excuses save them for your mother"  
  
Trunks looked up "what!? You didn't!?"  
  
"I did, you violated the rules that I had set out...I trusted you and you betrayed me"  
  
Trunks couldn't believe this. Goku was always so forgiving why was this happening. Suddenly the door slammed open and an enraged bulma stormed in. she was about ready to lynch her own son.  
  
"Bulma take a seat before you hurt yourself" goku spoke sternly.  
  
Bulma looked at him, she was about to protest but the look on gokus face suggested she do as he instructed. She didn't sit but took a step back. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Goku has informed me of your actions and I only have one question...what the hell were you thinking?" she spoke raising her voice.  
  
Vegeta walked in and took a seat silently at the table.  
  
Trunks looked at the floor "I...I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking"  
  
"I'll say do you understand exactly what it is you just got yourself into"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything, instead he was concentrating on if what he said was true or not.  
  
"Trunks I expect an answer"  
  
"No mom, actually I was thinking about it...and no goku im not sorry...not one bit...im in love"  
  
"Oh god my son is infatuated with a child from another realm...vegeta just kill him please just kill him" bulma spoke enraged.  
  
Vegeta looked at bulma then at trunks. He shook his head "nope"  
  
Bulma looked up, "what"  
  
"Im angry yeah any parent would be...but he told the truth...and that's better than anything I could ever do...im done with this conversation" vegeta spoke standing up and walking out of the house.  
  
"Vegeta...wha...cant you see this happened far to quickly to be LOVE he only thinks he's in love...oh my god I cant believe this...this is ridiculous...goku what do you have to say"  
  
"Im not trunk's parent you are"  
  
"Goku just answer it"  
  
"Well id have to agree with vegeta...he is telling the truth and if anything im more angry about him lying to me rather than sleeping with the girl"  
  
Bulma dropped her mouth. "Well...well how do you know its not infatuation"  
  
Goku looked at bulma with a 'get serious' expression "bulma please, im a saijen I can sense it...same as vegeta now give it a rest, so he had sex it'll probably amount to nothing when she goes back"  
  
"How can you say that goku" bulma shouted.  
  
Goku sighed "well lets think about this for a moment...Amy said that in their dimension we were cartoons...if this is true there's not possible way a half reality half carton baby can be born it would probably end up either a miscarriage or as if it had never happened that's why I wasn't so bent over the fact they had sex"  
  
Goku got up and walked over to trunks "you do know she's going back home today"  
  
Trunks looked up "what"  
  
"Gohan found the last ball yesterday and was headed home"  
  
Trunks stared off into space as his heart was cracked in two "and then I'll never see her again"  
  
"That's probably for the better" bulma spoke frustratedly "your grounded do you hear me"  
  
"Yeah I hear ya...not like it amounts to anything" trunks spoke gloomily  
  
"What did you say"?  
  
"Nothing" trunks walked away heartbroken.  
  
A/N: Aww poor trunk is heartbroken. How's Jesse going to react when she has to go home...back to everyday life? I would write the other questions down but I forgot what they were. R+R I need 3 


	11. part 11

A/N: ok here ya go this is the end.  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Part 11  
  
(Don't leave me)  
  
Jesse walked down the stairs and listened carefully to trunks' conversation with his mother and goku. She listened and sat down on the step. Her heart was like trunks and broke. She frowned to herself resuming the same attitude she had when she first met these people. Iron cold.  
  
She got up and walked down the stairs. As trunks replied to his mother "nothing".  
  
He turned and looked at her. She glared at him and the others. She walked past them and out the front door. Trunks started after her but gokus caught his arm and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing you say can help her"  
  
Trunks looked at the floor. He ripped his arm from gokus grasp, "I don't need to say anything to her to make her feel better...because im not the one who has upset her" trunks spoke harshly.  
  
He stormed away after Jesse. Goku looked at bulma, bulma stared back. Goku shook his head and resumed drinking his tea.  
  
A few hours later gohan returned home with 7 dragon balls. Amy sat quietly by goten. Tension in the room grew as trunks walked in. trunks looked at the balls, his facial expression hardened to glare that made him look a lot like his father.  
  
"Where's Jesse" asked goku  
  
"Outside" mumbled trunks  
  
"We've been waiting"  
  
"I know" trunks replied solemnly "I don't really care but if it makes you feel better I know"  
  
Goku frowned "trunks I know this is hard but you put yourself in this position"  
  
"Are we going to do this or are we going to sit here bickering at each other" trunks responded glaring at goku  
  
"Take them outside gohan trunks and I'll be there in a moment"  
  
Gohan nodded and left followed by goten and Amy. Trunks stood still looking defiantly at goku.  
  
Goku sighed and followed his arms "trunks, this is your fault you know that...its going to be difficult for a few days, your going to have to get over it trunks you don't really have a choice she has to go back"  
  
"What if she doesn't want to what if she wants to stay here."  
  
"She cant"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU LET HER DECIDE THAT!" trunks shouted "she can make her own choices cant she, she's a living being with a brain to...and yet you and everyone else treat her like she's something else, some strange dangerous lethal thing...but she's not...she my friend, my very, very good friend and I love her"  
  
Goku watched trunks for a moment "she cant stay trunks, she just cant...she has a family, a dad and a sister she cant stay here its not her place...I ...im sorry that it has to be this way really I am...I would love for her to stay but she cant"  
  
"Fine I understand...yeah ok she has a family to one like mine" trunks walked away slowly  
  
Goku sighed "im sorry" he whispered to himself following trunks outside.  
  
Outside shenlong loomed over them asking what they wanted. Goku spoke what the wish was to be and shenlong granted it. A portal back to the real world appeared.  
  
"Whelp I guess that's it then...thank you so much for your hospitality goku...and the training that was really awesome" Amy spoke shaking gokus hand furiously.  
  
"Ok im glad you enjoyed yourself...the portal should take you straight to your home, alright see ya later...ok let go of my hand now...yes let go of it...thank you"  
  
Goku rubbed his hand lightly as Amy waved good-bye "see ya on the other side jess"  
  
Jesse nodded to her and looked back to trunks as Amy jumped through.  
  
"I guess I have to say good bye"  
  
"Im going to miss you...I wont forget you either...as corny as that sounds its true"  
  
"Thank you goku for your kindness...im sorry if I caused you any inconveniences"  
  
Goku shook his head "there's no apologies necessary alls done in a days work...you take care ok"  
  
Jesse nodded and looked back at trunks. They looked at each other and then Jesse turned away. Trunks watched her leave "take care" he whispered as the portal closed.  
  
Jesse landed on the floor of her bedroom with a thud. She rubbed her eyes lightly wiping away a tear and looked at the clock. Not a single minute had passed. She sighed and looked around. She picked up a book and read it...she knew what it said...how it said it...and why it said it.  
  
A/N: short chapter I know but if you liked the story there's another one coming...its going to be better I didn't like this chapter so much...kinda boring and corny. Anyways the sequel isn't even really a sequel trust me its much, much better. 


End file.
